The one true family
by Glitzgamer
Summary: Leonardo is raised by shredder.Karai doesn't want to loose him,but it doesn't look like he is going anywhere anytime is is my first fanfic so enjoy.I own nothing.Rated t just in plete
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so don't hate too enjoy!**

***I own nothing!**

_10 years ago..._

_"FATHER! FATHER!"_

_"What is it karai!"_

_"There is a lonely baby turtle in this green goo."_

_"What!Let me see!Don't touch it karai let me clean it off first."_

_"Yes father. What is wrong?"_

_"Nothing you can have it and that ooze will make that turtle grow like you. It will need a name though."_

_"Yes father it's name will be__** Leonardo."**_

_Present..._

"Hey karai father wants to see us for our first mission."

"I will be right there Leonardo."

"Okay but if we're late he will have our heads."

Today is mine and Karai's 15th birthday that means we are both ofically part of the foot. And our target we are after is hamoto yoshi and his diciples.I actully want to kill him though he killed my sister,karai's,mother Tang Shen.I am also curious because he is a mutant rat and his diciples are turtles like me.

"Ready"

" Yah...l-let's go"

"Leo?Are you okay?"

"You startled me."

"We are here master."

"Karai you are late."

"Sorry master." They corused together.

"You both must go after Hamoto Yoshi his disciples tell you both anything DO NOT LISTEN!And most of all show no mercy. There are 12 ninjas in the front waiting for your comand.I do not expect you two to accomplish this on your first time so collect data and examine thier skills and weaknesses for the next time."

"Yes master" They corused again.

"Man does he know how to blab."

"LEO!"

"Sorry sor..."

"No stupid I see them!"

" What are we waiting for."

Man finally we are to meet those murderers.I have my own grudge on them Karai said when she found me I was abandoned. She also said since they are the same creatures,so that means we were made by the same canister of that good. Thatrat creature took and raised them and not me. That worked out just fine though because Karai found and took me in.

"Does anyone else feel like we are being followed?"

"NO!It's just you shell for brains!

"No Raph I feel it too."

"Okay be ready for anything"

All of a sudden...**"FOOT ATTACK!"**

**"**The foot.I should of known."

"Hey Raph Donnie."

"**WHAT"**

**"**Who are the new ninjas?"

"They are probrably just regular ninjas"

"Ok donnie"

"HEY YOU TWO GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE WARRIORS"

"After you karai."

"You are too kind leonardo."

The battle was on. Raph attacked them first,but they were too quick and brought him down easily. That's when on Donnie,Raph,and Mikey knew these were no ordinary foot ninjas. And they needed was some light because it was nearly pitch black outside. When the lights did come on the three turtles stood in shock. Raph was the first who managed to speak.

"Is this some joke or is there really another turtle."

**"LET'S TEST MY SWORD ON YOU THREE FIRST AND THEN YOU CAN DECIDE IF IT IS REAL!"**

Leo and karai came running at them,but right before they managed to draw blood they snapped out of it and fought the three turtles were bruised,bleeding,and broken they made a run for went back to the sewers to tell master splinter.

At the lair...

"MASTER SPLINTER!"

"What is wrong my sons!"

"T-there is a fourth turtle and he is working for the foot."

"I guess i should have told you sooner."

"What do you you know about this."

"Yes and all started on the day I found you..."

_**Flashback...**_

_"What happened and what am I."_

_"Poor turtles they got covered in this ooz too."_

_Hamoto Yoshi picked up the turtles one by one and cleaned them off._

_"There now lets find a . I can only carry three."_

_"I will have to come back later for the fourth one._

_**End of flashback...**_

"My sons when I did come back he was gone."

"Soooo we have another brother!"

"Yes michelangelo."

"Mikey not to burst your bubble,he is with the foot.

"Do you think he knows."

"That's why he was uneffected when he saw us."

"Does that mean he won't join us."

"Maybe"

**Foot headquarters...**

"GOD I hate them!"

"Yeah me too leo."

"So Karai since it is our birthday and all do you want to go on a run around the city you know for...fun!"

"Yeah that sounds...nice."

"Well...let's go"

From building to building they jumped and ran until the both felt as if someone was following them.

" Not on our birthday!We just beat them now they are back!"

"Wait we just want to talk."

"Your words are lies they mean nothing to me my family is karai,my father,and the foot there is nothing you can say that will change that now leave me and my sister or prepare to fight!"

"Leonardo they are not leaving."

"Fine than we will."

"We have more important things to do before midnight."

That was when Mikey had enough he ran full speed up to leo and gave him a hug not knowing the blade he kept in his wrappings slide out stabbing leo as he hugged leo. when Leo felt the knife stab his skin on his side his eyes shrunk in anger. When he tried to pull out his katanas he blacked out. Karai was in was mad she pulled out her blades and told mikey to get away from leo.

"MIKEY what did you do!"

"I-I don't know"

Leo lay there not moving and barly breathing. Karai quickly pulled off her wrappings and wrapped them around his waist. Then pulled out her radio she contacted foot hq and call for a paremedic helicopter quick.

"LEO!OH GOD!LEO!"

They tried to to Karai would not let those_ monsters_ of brothers touch her true brother.

_**In Leo's head...**_

_**"Leo Leo"**_

_**That is all I hear I just want to sleep , wait I can't leave my family.I have to stay for karai and my father."Chhhhhhhchhhhhhhh"**_

_**What now.**_

_**On the roof...**_

"Oh god leo I-I'm...sorry."

"Chhhhhhhhchhhhhhh"

"Finally"

"Come on guys we need to go...now"

"Leo?"

The helicopter came and got them back to foot went into a coma for swore her revenge because first they take away her own mother and now they are after her one and only brother. They grew up together and he is the only one who she knows can make her feel at ease and now they are after her brother she cannot be at ease she can not fail her brother her best friend.

_**2 Months later...**_

Leonardo started shifting around sending groans of pain he woke up he was confused and mad. He tried to sit up,but I stopped him before he injured himself. His wound was deep and would take a while to fully heal Loenardo being Leonardo was detirmend to start training after two weeks. I said no,but he pleaded to at least go out for a walk on the buildings.I really didn't want to go back to the place where I almost lost my brother.I had to he was going to go insane if he didn't move a little,so I asked father if we could do the money deal with the purple father heard his son was stabbed by the Hamoto clan he was enraged. He started making deals with every gang there was to get information about the turtles.I thought that would be good for him. That was if the purple dragons didn't shoot him we got there. Those-those savages thought he was one of the ones that stabbed him. Both of us had the feeling of disgust. I had to keep him calm if he didn't his wound would bleed. If that wasn't all those monsters showed up to the meeting.I wasn't ready to see them again I had to call for foot ninja.

**CRASH!**

"Stop there you criminals"

**"LEO!?"**

Leo gave then a glare of ice and daggers suprised to see them so soon.

"Hello _**brothers**_"

I picked up my radio trying to reach foot hq,but they threw a shuriken at it. Little did they know when it is destroyed it sent out a detress signal to the foot hq. After that my world fell apart,they took out a dart full of this substense and shot it at Leo. He fought off the blanket of sleep that was draped over he couldn't fight anymore he fell into sleep and they tried to take him from me. I couldn't let them I had to hold them off until the foot and hopefully my father came. Soon I was loosing hope,but the our father came with the foot clan and saw Leonardo in the red clad turtle's hand knocked out. He looked as if he was going to cut off that turtles ran full force at him and kicked him hard against the wall catching leonardo as he fell out of the turtles hands. Then he ordered me and 10 other foot soldiers to go to the van and get leonardo to baxter stockmen's office. The turtles saw us leave and cowardly retreated not fully though. They came after the van,so we had to send 5 ninjas to distract them. We made it back safe enough, I was just happy that leonardo made it home with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy! I own nothing.**

**When I got to the Foot HQ I took Leonardo to Baxter Stockman's office. He checked Leonardo out and said that liquid was like a tranquilizer dart on steroids. Man do I miss him.**

**"Uuughhh! What happened."**

**"Hm? Leo!"**

**"Karai?..."**

**"Leo you were** out for two days. Do you not remember."

"No I don't remember. Who did this to me."

"Uhhggg"

"Karai tell me the truth."

"Okay well you were shot with a strong tranquilizer dart."

"By who?!"

"T-the turtles"

"What!"

_**At the lair...**_

"God we slipped up with Leo."

"You got that right Donnie."

"Hey guys we might still have a chance."

"Really Mikey. You stabbed him and we tried to kidnap him."

"Hey don't forget what he thinks happened to him when we were little plus we knocked him out"

"Ooooo! I have a plan! First we knock him out while he is alone. Then we take him to the lair,and strap him to your table. After that we tell him what happened. Then BAM! He's on our side!"

"That would be a good idea if I don't know if he isn't with Karai 24-7 and if he wasn't severely injured!"

"And if he wasn't so loyal to his _family_."

" True true,but other then that it's perfect. I mean we can at least tell him what really happened. Right?"

"Yah I guess so."

"Let's do it!"

_**Foot head quarters...**_

" Karai I'm going to meditate on the roof. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. I"m not that strict!"

"Mmmhhhmm."

I guess I should go before karai changes her ! My side is killing I hate those...

Fwwt.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH!"

"Wha-what did you do to...arrrrah."

Leo lay there knocked out by another tranquilizer dart. The turtles quickly picked him up and took him to the lair.

**The end hope you like it! I will try to update Wednesday or Friday.I have school.:(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy! I know I enjoy writing it! I own nothing.**

_**On the way to the lair …**_

"Uhhh . Donnie why is Leo starting to wake up ! "

"What that's im- wait ahh guys I used the wrong dart."

"WHAT!"

"Quick set him down!"

They hid behind a heater and watch Leo wake up. Then all of a sudden splinter came out of nowhere and hit Leo against the brick wall he was standing up in front of.

"Donnie what's wrong with Splinter!"

"I-I don't know!"

Splinter threw shurikens at Leo that pierced Leo's skin multiple times. Then he sent a punch to the stomach. Leo had enough strength to defend himself from the incoming sword swings. Until, Splinters blades made contact with his leg and arm. Now Leo could not stand and was losing blood fast. Finally Leo collapsed into darkness. The turtles rush out to see what was wrong with splinter and why he was acting this way. They soon found out it was the Rat King.

"My sons what happened? Who did that to Leonardo?"

"Sensei you did"

"Uuugghh."

Leo tried to get up, but fell he had to get away from the rat and his clan before the darkness came. He finally came to his feet using his katana as a support trying to be silent, so they didn't notice he was gone. He ran out of breath trying to walk and let the darkness consume him.

"LEO"

"My son." "Hurry we need to get him to my lab!" ** *Cliff hanger **** will update**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the support! I own nothing.**

"Hurry put him on the table!"

Leo lay there limp and barly breathing. Splinter wished that his son would wake up and not remember who did this to him. Then he would never join us. He never would go this far for him, but this isn't for his sake it is for his Leonardo and his sons.

Donnie soon got all of the major wounds cleaned and wrapped. Now all there was to do was wait.

April came over to check on the turtles because they haven't been out for days. When she arrived, she met the one side of the turtles that was undiscovered, grief, she was quick to ask waht happended. Then she noticed that something was on Donnie's table.

" Donnie who is that?"

" Leonardo."

"Who?"

" He is our brother."

" I thought there was only three."

" Well he isn't really on our side. You see, when we were found by splinter he could only carry three, so he left behind one. He came back later to find he was gone. Now we found he was raised by shredder."

"Why is he in there?"

"The Rat King took control of sensei again and when Leo was running from us he attacked him, and to top that he was already hurt. He was cut and broken pretty bad. I just hope he will understand that, that wasn't Splinter."  
"Can I see him"

"Yeah sure."

April walked in to see Leonardo strapped to the table his body limp. Until she saw his finger move slightly then she heard groans of pain.

"DONNIE"

"What!"

"I think he is waking up."

"What! Sensei, Raph, Mikey Leo is waking up."

"WHAT"

All of a sudden, Leo's cries of pain became more intense and his eyes started to flicker.

His vision was still blurry and couldn't make out the five shapes in front of him. He wished it was Karai and his father, but it wasn't the shapes were too bulky. Once his vision was cleared up he wished that rat would of put him out of his misery.

"Grrrrr"

Leo couldn't help but growl under his breath. He was shocked to see a human girl standing to his right. She just stood there observing him.

"What am I the newest tourist attraction!"

April backed up a little. Then she shook her head and introduced herself.

"Hello my name is April O'neil. What is your name?"

"None of your bussiness."

" Well, hello there none of your bussiness."

Mikey tried so hard, but he couldn't help but snicker. Leo turned his head to let out another growl, but this time it was more threatening.

"Since you and your rat got me here can you let me go. It is your fault i'm here. I mean what suposive brothers kidnap someone with a tranquilizer dart, and takes me to a roof so thier rat sensei can nearly kill me! I-I just want to go home."

"God this is hard"

"My son you are okay!"

"I'm not your son,rat"

"That is not a respectful tone Leonardo"

" I care. You know what else is disrespectful, leaving someone behind. I guess I'm just returning the favor."

"Leonardo I did not..."

"Save it what's done is done."

"Man guys is this really your brother?"

"Yes"

"By the way did you destroy my communicator?"

"yes?"

"Fools. Ha! You sent out a destress signal!"

"What!"

_**At foot HQ...**_

"Father we have a distress signal from Leonardo! Those fools forgot that when a communicator is broken it sends out a distress signal."

"Karai prepare youself for the fight to bring your brother home."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! I own nothing..**

_**At the lair...**_

Smack!

"Ow! What was that for."

"Not telling us"

"Well I'm sorry I was knocked out!"

"Hmmmph"

"Did you at least not brake it here?"

"No we broke it on the roof top"

"Ok that won't hold them back long though they will track me back here,so luck."

"Can you let me go now."

"No"

"Okay time for plan B"

"And what is that you have know weapons"

"You'll see"

All of a sudden, Leo took out the knife in his wrappings and cut the straps.

"Heh."

"Oh man we're in trouble!"

"Mikey grab the dart his stitches broke he is going to bleed out!"

"Okay. Sorry Leo."

Mikey jabbed the dart in Leo, but it had no imediate effects. Splinter heard the noise and ran to see what happened. There he saw Leo fighting his sons, so he quickly rammed him to the wall. The five of them surounded Leo, so he couldn't escape. He got up and fell into blackness. They turned to see that another dart was put in him, but it was not their dart. They inspected Leo's limp body and found that there was a machine in his side to stick a dart in his side if his vital signs were poor. Then they saw the next reason he colapsed so quickly. One of their tanto blades were in his leg, but who's tanto blade was it. They checked their wrappings, but nothing. Is someone else there? Everybody but Splinter checked their wrappings.

"Sensi did you do this?'

"I'm afraid so my son"

"B-but how"

"I do not know. I must meditate"

Leo lay there limp and bleeding. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and he stood even though the blade was still there and threw a smoke bomb. Splinter saw Leo exit the room and before Leo could leave grabbed his shoulder. They looked in each other's eyes.

"Monster"

"Leonardo I'm truly sorry. Please don't leave."

After those words Leo gave into the darkness, he fell right into Splinter's arms.

"My son"

That moment everyone stood in shock seeing Leo fall into Splinter's arms. Leo was out cold not moving just barly breathing.

_**In Leo's head..**_

_No! I can't wake up not here. I want Karai and father. I need to make use of this state. The Astral Planes! Focus! Focus! I'm in!_

_"Father please listen!"_

_"My son I'm here"_

_"Father can you get Karai I'm too weak to call her"_

_"Yes my son"_

_"Karai come Leonardo is in trouble"_

_"Leo!"_

_"Karai! I miss you please come soon"_

_"Leo I will find you stay strong"_

_"I will try"_

_"You better stay with us you hear me"_

_" So much has happened to me I have been stabbed and broken by that rat. They even showed me to another human. I didn't like her and she didn't like me"_

_"I'm sorry Leo I'm so sorry"_

_"It is ok Karai just come soon. I think we are in the sewers"_

_"Ok. We will search."_

_"Come soon. And contact me every day promise"_

_"Promise"_

_"Good bye"_

_"Bye"_

_After they left Leo broke down into tears. He felt alone. No one was there he loved. He was abandoned and now they want him to suffur it isn't fair._

_**In the lair...**_

"Hurry put him on the table!"

"April can you go out and get us some medical supplies"

"Yes. But why?"

"What do you mean"

"Why do you want to save him he hates you"

"No he is just lost"

"But-"

"April if you can't help please go home"

"Ok what do you need"

"Pain killers..."

_**10 minutes later...**_

"Got it"

"Okay go quick ok"

"mmmhhha"

"Leo?"

Leo eyes opened a crack to say one thing...

"Karai"

Then he fell asleep again.

"Leo"

_**Foot HQ...**_

"All foot report in the main room"

"Mistress Karai, you called?"

"Yes. Go search the sewers, find Leonardo, and bring him home."

"Yes mistress"

The Foot began their search for Leo on the South side and found nothing.

"Mistress there is no sign of anything"

"Keep looking!"

"Yes mistress"

_**At the lair...**_

"Sensei April says that she has seen foot soldiers everywhere looking for something or someone"

"My son when the time comes we have to return Leonardo to the Shredder"

"But sensei-"

"Donetello"

"Fine when the time come"

"Mmmmppppphhh"

"Leo!"

Donnie and Splinter ran to Donnie's lab. Leo's hand twitched then he went still and the room went deathly silent.

_**In Leo's head...**_

_"Karai where are you?"_

_"I'm here Leo"_

_"Karai are you getting close"_

_"Yes. Are you still asleep?"_

_"Yeah. I miss you so much. Please hurry!"_

_"I will I promise"_

_"Good bye"_

_"Good bye"_

_**At the lair...**_

"Donnie why won't he wake up?"

"I don't know Mikey I think he's in a coma or he doesn't until he returnes home"

"I honestly don't care if he wakes up or not"

"Raph-"

"mmmmppppphhhhh"

"Leo!"

"Don't go"

"uuuuugggghh"

"He's out again"

"Raph he's probrably listening!"

"Yeah right let's test this theory"

"Leo we meant to leave you because no one loves you. You are a monster you don't belong with us. Your stupid and we hate you!"

"Raph!"

"Mmmmpppph"

Leo's eyes fluttered opened filled with tears.

"Leo I was-"

"I have had enough lies for my lifetime"

"Leo really-"

"Save it I know you meant it"

"No I didn't"

Leo faced his back towards Raph. And his eyes closed once again.

"Guys I believe he really just went into a coma!"

"Raph look what you did!"

"Mikey I'm-"

"Leave me alone"

"My sons what is wrong"

"Leo woke up-"

"Then why aren't you in there with him?"

"Because before he woke Raph told him we meant to leave him behind and a lot of junk and Leo heard. When he woke up he was in tears and Raph tried to appoligize,but Leo wouldn't listen and went into a coma"

"I see"

_**In Leo's head...**_

_"Karai they said they hated me and meant to leave me behind!"_

_"They did! When we find you I will pound them. Leo once we find you father said we are moving to japan to heal and to train in peace. Is that okay?"_

_"Yes Karai it is" "Karai?"_

_"The Foot soldiers called they found where you are!"_

_"Really?"_

_"YES! Father and I are comming. See you soon."_

_"Okay bye"_

_"Bye"_

_I'm left in the dark alone, again._

_**In the lair...**_

"Guys The Foot found us!"

"Go my sons get ready to fight"

"Bang!Bang!Bang!

**Hehehe cliff hanger!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do you want a series of Leo,Karai, and Shredder in japan? Enjoy! I own nothing!**

"Give me my son Yoshi!"

"His brother's miss him"

"He was just fine"

At this time Shredder got ferious. He took out his metal claws and stroke the wooden door down, and charged at Splinter.

"Master Splinter!"

"Protect your brother Raphael don't let Shredder take him"

"Yes Sensei"

Raph ran into Donnie's lab.

"Leo I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything. Please come back to us."

Once again, Leo's eyes fluttered opened and said...

"Karai"

And drifted into sleep.

"Karai?"

"Karai!"

"She can wake Leo up!"

"Sensei we need Karai she's is the only one besides Shredder that can wake up Leo"

"Get her"

"Guys Leo's heartbeat is slowing down quick"

"Hurry my son"

"Okay"

"Karai Leo is dying come with me"

"You did this to him you will pay once he is safe"

"Okay, okay let's go!"

When Karai got there she shocked what they have done to her brother. She walked over to Leo and talked to hime.

"Leo I'm here wake up please"

"mmmmmmnnnn"

"Leo it's me Karai!"

"uuuggghhh"

"Leo stop it I'm here!"

"mmmnn"

"Leo I need you please wake up"

At that point she broke down into tears. Even she couldn't wake Leo.

"We need our father"

Karai ran out to her father and said that Leo won't wake up without let the Foot distract Splinter, so he could get to the lab.

"Leonardo, my son we are here wake up"

He shifted a little.

"Leo me and father need you wake up"

His eyes fluttered open.

"Y-you came"

"Of course"

"Can we go home"

"Of course my son"

"T-thank tou father"

Leo fell uncontious.

"Father are you crying"

"Yes I'm glad our family is whole"

Shredder grabbed Leo and headed out of the lair. Until 4 mutants jumped in front of him. April came running into the lair and saw shredder with Leo.

"No"

"You can't ruin thier family because finders keepers. He is their brother"

When Leo heard the word _brother_ he woke up and got out of the shredders hands.

"My son"

"Father this must be said"

"Okay"

" If we are family then why do you make me bleed and suffer. Why do you take me from my true family. UUrrggh"

Leo fell on his knees barly holding on.

"W-why do you act like you love me, but you told me you hate me."

Leo felt the darkness coming.

"W-what did I do"

He was out again.

"My son"

Shredder scooped up Leo and ran. He needed to get Leo to the infermary.

_**2 months later...**_

"Hmmmmppphhhh"

"Leo?"

"Karai"

"Leo!"

"Father!"

"What is it Karai"

"Hi dad"

"Leonardo"

"Father can we do to Japan now"

"Yes"

"Can I talk to Karai on the roof"

"Yes, Karai"

Karai and Leo walked to the karai heard something.

"Piittt"

"Who-"

"Relax Karai we just want to talk to Leo"

"Grrrrr"

"Leo can we tell you why Splinter left you"

"No I need to pack for Japan"

"But-"

Leo threw a smoke bomb and they went inside.

**Check out the next fanfic chapter 1 it continues this.**


End file.
